Aren't You Glad To See Me?
by Topazicatzbeth
Summary: A sequal to Play date gone wrong. Danny is recovering from his attack, but the nightmare isn't over.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is a sequal to Play Date Gone Bad. It would be best if you read that first but I think it makes sense without it. **

**I'll be posting every other day again. I'm half way through my month of extra shifts. So this should take us to the end of them. **

**As usual a big thank you to wenwalke, I couldn't do this without her.**

Chapter One

Steve glanced into Danny's office and frowned when he saw how tired his best friend looked. Danny had been cleared to return to desk duty, on half days only, after being off sick for the previous month.

Steve still had nightmares, where he saw his friend lying on the kitchen floor in a pool of blood after he'd been viciously stabbed, in a surprise attack, by Grace's, friends', manny. The man, Ian Roberts, had taken Danny's rejection to an attempted kiss, badly, and decided that if he couldn't have Danny then no one could.

Steve had found himself waking in a sweat, heart racing, several times since Danny's attack, and struggled to get back to sleep each time. His mind playing over the emergency treatment he had been forced to give to save Danny's life, never again would he look at a pink curly straw in the same light.

They had all come so close to losing Danny, but Danny was gradually bouncing back, and Steve knew he was trying to do too much, too soon. The day before, Danny had worked several hours over his suggested half day, and he was obviously trying to do the same today. Steve, however, was not going to let Danny push himself too fast.

He walked into Danny's office, leaned over Danny, and hit save on the computer then shut it down. "What the hell are you doing, Steve?" Danny asked confused and a bit angry.

"Time to go home, Danno, you're an hour over your half day already."

"I'm fine." Danny said attempting to restart the computer, but Steve wheeled his chair away so he couldn't reach.

"No can do, Danny, you're tired. I can tell. Now, I'm gonna drive you home, and you are gonna take it easy for the rest of the day, or I will not let you back in the office tomorrow."

"No fair, Steve." Danny said rising to his feet and resigning himself to leaving for the day.

"Deal with it. I'm the boss." Steve smiled and gave Danny a little shove to get him to start walking. "Hey guys." He yelled, and Chin and Kono popped their heads around their office doors. "I'm driving Danny home for the day, I'll be back soon."

"About time," Kono replied back. "He looked ready to fall asleep at his desk when I passed five minutes ago."

"It's a conspiracy against me." Danny sighed.

"For your own good, brah," Chin smiled.

Danny shook his head, "I'll see you both tomorrow." And he exited the office with Steve in tow.

Once at Danny's, Steve followed his friend into the house. "You racing back to the office, or staying for a coffee?" Danny asked.

"I can stay for a coffee." Steve decided.

"Good. You go make it, I'm gonna go change." Danny said disappearing into his bedroom.

Steve shook his head and laughed to himself as he headed for the kitchen and flipped on the kettle. Danny had gotten pretty good at manipulating him, he thought to himself.

He pulled out the cutlery draw to grab a spoon, and had to close his eyes, and take a deep breath, to allow him self to shake the image of rummaging through the draw and finding the straw. He reached over and grabbed two mugs, ignoring the new knife stand that stood beside it. It housed knives is several bright colours. Danny had been adamant on buying a new set that was as different as possible to his old one that had provided Ian with his dangerous weapon.

Steve felt a cold shiver run down his back, and he quickly spun around and stared out of the window behind him, unsure if he had seen movement or not. Peering out the window into Danny's back garden he finally relaxed, scolding himself for being so on edge. If Danny could continue to live here after what he went through then Steve should be able to handle making a damn coffee there. Then again, Danny's memory of the whole event was very sketchy, whereas Steve had every minute detail engrained into his.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Chin was relieved when Steve said he was taking Danny home for the day. Danny had obviously overdone it the day before, and Chin had been concerned at how out of breath Danny had gotten when climbing the stairs to the office. Knowing that Steve would most likely stay with Danny for a bit, to make sure he was settled, Chin continued to process the reports from their latest bust. He had almost finished his report when his phone rang. Pulling it ou,t and seeing the caller I.D. he smiled. "Howz'it Duke?"

"Not so good, Chin, we've just had a report from the prison service. Ian Roberts has broken out of custody."

"What? How the hell did he manage that?" Chin asked leaping to his feet and heading to Kono's office.

"He was on a hospital visit. Follow up after having his jaw unwired last week. He managed to grab one of the guard's weapons, and forced the other to handcuff himself, and his colleague, to the bed. Then he fled the hospital." Duke explained.

"Damn it." Chin exhaled. "Did you put out an APB?"

"Yes, all the ports and airports are on high alert." The older man replied.

"Ok, thanks Duke. I'll let Steve know, he just took Danny home to rest."

"Do you want me to send a unit over to Danny's?" Duke asked concerned.

"No, don't bother. Danny has his own personal bodyguard in the form of Steve." Chin laughed.

"Ok, I'll keep you updated on the search." Duke said then hung up.

"Everything ok, cuz?" Kono asked. She had heard the last part of the conversation and instantly got a bad feeling in her stomach.

"Roberts is on the run." Chin informed her.

"What?" Kono asked, and watched as Chin pulled out his phone and immediately tried to contact Steve.

"Voicemail," Chin frowned.

"He might be still driving?" Kono suggested, "maybe they stopped off somewhere on the way home."

"Maybe," Chin pondered then tried Danny's phone. "Danny's rings to voicemail too."

"That's not good." Kono worried. To not be able to get in touch with either man was unusual, but both out of contact, at the same time, usually meant trouble. "I think we should get to Danny's."

"Me too, come on let's go." Chin said and Kono wasted no time racing out of the office after him.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: thank you to everyone that reviewed especially to the guests who I can't thank personally. **

**Now let's find out what has happened to our boys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own H50 or profit from this. **

**Chapter Two**

Steve had just finished making the coffee when he felt the cold muzzle of a gun pushed against the back of his neck. He froze and raised his hands to show he posed no threat. His gun was holstered at his side, but he would be dead before it left his side if he attempted anything. Whoever held the gun to his head removed any temptation Steve might have had, by removing the gun from his side.

"What do you want?" Steve asked, while attempting to turn his head to see who held him at gun point.

"What are you doing here? He told me you weren't together." Ian hissed.

Steve was still unsure who held his life in their hands as he had never heard Ian talk. He'd managed to break Ian's jaw before he could speak.

"Listen, I don't know who you are, but we don't want any trouble. What do you want?"

Steve's heart dropped as he heard Danny leaving his bedroom and head to join them in the kitchen.

"I'm still allowed to come in tomorrow rig..." Danny froze, and exhaled a breath, as he saw his best friend with a gun to his head.

"Ian, what are you doing here?" Danny said his voice barely above a whisper, and Steve finally realised who was behind him.

"I came for you Danny. They couldn't keep me away from you. Our connection is stronger than them." Ian said forcing Steve to move closer to the man he fantasised about. But Danny took a step back.

"What's wrong babe? Aren't you glad to see me?" Ian asked taking a step closer to Danny but leaving the gun trained on Steve.

"You'll have to forgive me, Ian, but the last time we were together you left me in a pool of blood." Danny replied, trying to keep his voice steady.

"I'm sorry about that, I have a temper, but I'm working on it, I promise. I won't hurt you again."

"What are you doing here, Ian? Put the gun down so we can talk." Danny replied.

"Can't do that baby, I'm here for you, so we can be together. I've got it all worked out. As soon as Grace gets home from school, we're leaving. I have somewhere we can go. They won't find us. I just need to get rid of him first." Ian said raising the gun to point at Steve's head again and pulling the trigger.

Danny's heart was beating fast. When he entered the kitchen his blood had run cold, seeing the man who almost killed him stood in his kitchen once more. But this time it was Steve's life in danger. Danny struggled to comprehend how the hell Ian had managed to get free, and why he had come after him, once more. The man really was delusional, and dangerous.

Danny watched in horror as he saw the gun move back up to Steve's head, and knew he had to act fast. Leaping forward, he managed to pull down Ian's arm, but wasn't fast enough to take Steve out of the firing line. Steve was thrown backwards to the floor as the bullet ripped through his left shoulder, and buried itself in the wall behind them.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Ian yelled turning the gun on Danny.

"He's my friend, Ian. I couldn't let you kill him." Danny said raising his arms and trying to get a look at Steve. He was relieved to see Steve holding his shoulder, and propped up against the kitchen cupboard.

"No, he's more than just a friend. You're with him, aren't you?" Ian said spinning the gun back at Steve.

"No, Ian, I'm not. He's just a friend. A friend I don't want hurt. Ian, if you kill him the police will hunt you down. Then how can we make our life together?"

Ian lowered the gun and looked at Danny. "You'll come with me?" He asked sceptically.

"Of course, Ian. Just let me help him first."

"No. Let's just go. We can pick Grace up from school, and go." Ian said smiling at Danny.

"Grace isn't here, Ian. She's off the island with her mom." Danny lied. There was no way he was getting his daughter caught up in this mess, again. "Let me stop the bleeding then we can leave."

"Ok, but be quick, we need to leave." Ian said dropping the gun by his side and moving away to keep an eye out front.

Danny moved quickly to Steve's side. "How you doing, buddy?"

"I'm fine, it's a through and through." Steve replied as Danny grabbed a dish towel from the unit and pressed it either side of Steve's wounded shoulder. "Danny, you can't go with this guy."

"I don't really have much choice, do I? Just make sure Grace gets to safety, she'll be home from school soon."

"Danny, no," Steve said desperate to talk his friend out of his mad plan.

"Hurry up, Danny. We need to move in case anyone heard the shot. Handcuff him so he can't come after us, and grab his phone."

Danny took Steve's handcuffs and placed one side through the handle on the kitchen unit door, and the other loosely around Steve's right wrist. Making eye contact with Steve, Danny glanced down at Steve's boot. Steve gave a brief nod, knowing what his partner was asking.

"Tighter." Ian yelled as he took the phone from Danny and stamped on it.

Danny sighed and tightened the cuffs so Steve wouldn't be able to slip them like he had hoped. Seeing that Ian still had his back to them, Danny took the opportunity to retrieve Steve's hidden boot knife, and slipped it down his sock, covering it with he's jeans. Checking the bleeding had stopped once more, Danny stood. "Ok Ian, he's not going anywhere, time for us to go. Where did you have in mind?"

"You'll see." Ian smiled. "I have the perfect place in mind. No one will be able to find us. We can really get to know each other. Get your keys. We can take your car part of the way."

"You can put the gun away now, Ian." Danny said, trying to get the man to let his guard down.

"No. I love you, but I don't trust you. I'm not stupid." Ian yelled. "I know you don't love me back, but you will. You just need to feel the connection too. Once you get to know me better, you'll love me back."

Danny sighed, picked up the keys from the unit, and started to follow Ian, fully aware that he still carried the gun. "Danny." Steve said as he watched his friend about to sacrifice himself to save his own life.

"It's ok. I trust you." Danny said then left the house.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry I have t had time to reply to the last chapters but here is the next one.**

**Chapter Three**

Chin and Kono raced up the drive to Danny's house, immediately noticing that Steve's truck was parked outside, but the Camaro was gone.

Pulling their guns they entered the house. Nothing seemed out of place in the living area, but the door had been unlocked, and the boys were no where in sight. "Steve, Danny." Kono called.

"In the kitchen, guys," Steve called out.

The cousins both, sighed, and holstered their weapons, then entered the kitchen.

"Steve, are you ok? Kono cried on seeing her boss handcuffed and bleeding.

"Ian was here, he took Danny. Un-cuff me, we need to start searching for them." Steve ordered.

Chin pulled out his phone and called it in, also requesting an ambulance for Steve.

"I don't need an ambulance." Steve stated as Kono released him from the cuffs.

"The hole in your shoulder begs to differ, Steve." Chin said offering his friend a hand up from the floor.

"It's a through and through, and Danny stopped the bleeding. How the hell did Ian Roberts get here? He should be in jail."

"He tackled his guards on a hospital visit. Duke just got the alert. We tried to contact you, but I guess Roberts was already here." Chin explained, acknowledging the damaged phone.

"Yeah, he tried to shoot me in the head, but Danny managed to tackle him in time, so I only got hit in the shoulder. Danny then persuaded Ian that he was willing to go with him, and not to kill me. This guy is obsessed with Danny, and he's dangerous." Steve explained.

"Did they take the Camaro?" Kono asked.

"Yeah, but I think he was planning on ditching it, after a bit." Steve said remembering what Roberts had said.

"Ok, I'll go back to the office and check the GPS on the car. It will, at least, give us a direction they took off in." Kono said.

"Can you pick Grace up from school after?" Steve asked. He wanted to make sure that she was safe. Danny had managed to persuade Ian that Grace wasn't on the island, so now it was the team's job to take care of her.

"Sure." Kono said and quickly left the house, passing two EMTs on her way out.

Chin stood by Steve as the medics examined his shoulder. He then had to step in as Steve started to raise his voice with the medics.

"I don't need to go to the hospital, Chin. It just needs dressing then I can go find Danny."

"Steve, that needs cleaning properly, and stitching. Go to the hospital and get it sorted. Kono is checking on the Camaro's location, and I'll follow it up. Duke has HPD on the look out for the car. We'll find them, Steve." Chin tried to reassure.

"We need to find them fast, Chin. If Danny upsets Ian he could turn. Plus Danny was exhausted, he's not well enough to be dealing with this."

"Danny's tough, and he knows how to handle people. He'll be fine. Now please go with these nice EMTs."

"Fine," Steve relented, "but Chin, Danny managed to sneak my boot knife. If Ian finds it?"

"Danny's smart, he will keep it hidden, and wait for the right opportunity to use it." Chin once again reassured.

Steve nodded, knowing Chin was right, and allowed the EMTs to lead him out to the ambulance.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Danny slid behind the wheel of the car Ian had just stolen. He glanced in the rearview mirror at the man on the ground that Ian had shot. Danny was sure the wound wouldn't be fatal. A through and through in the thigh that didn't seem to be bleeding too much. But he still felt awful that the poor guy had been dragged in to his nightmare, when all he was doing was loading his groceries into the trunk of his car.

"Where to now, Ian?" Danny asked as he pulled out of the car park.

"Just turn left, I'll direct you the rest of the way." Ian said looking around for any sign of the police.

Danny did as he was told, as Ian sat nervously with the gun in his hand, he didn't want to push his luck. As Ian continued to direct, Danny realised they were heading out of town, and into the forest area. Finally, Ian instructed Danny to turn off the main road and down a dirt track. They must have continued for about five miles, down the track, when a cabin finally came into view. It was situated at the side of a small lake, with an old wooden jetty, and a row boat moored along side it.

"No one will disturb us here." Ian said, flashing Danny a big smile that made his blood run cold. Danny parked the car and slowly got out. He was now beyond exhausted from his hours at work, and the adrenaline that had been coursing through his veins, and his chest ached relentlessly.

"This looks like a nice cabin, how did you find it?" Danny asked.

"It belongs to the Parkers, but they rarely come here. They occasionally rent it out. I know where the key is. Let's get the groceries into the cabin then I'll make us some food. You don't look so good." Ian said looking at Danny concerned.

"Well I am recovering from a near death experience." Danny snarked back.

"I told you I'm sorry about that, if we are gonna be together, you need to get past that." Ian yelled waving the gun around.

"Ok, ok. It's ok, I forgive you. It's fine. You're right, I just don't feel well. I'm sorry I took it out of you." Danny said trying to calm Ian.

Ian seemed to settle, went to the trunk of the stolen car, and started to remove the bags of groceries the man had placed in his car. Danny took two of the brown paper bags, then followed Ian to the cabin and watched as he found the key in a fake rock in the flower bed.

"Go sit down." Ian said indicting the couch, "I'll fix us something to eat."

Danny sank down on the couch and watched as Ian tucked the gun into the back of his trousers, and started to unpack the groceries. "We have soup. That's probably best if you don't feel well."

Ian said as he found the can opener and put a pan on the stove.

Danny cautiously looked around the cabin, taking note of any potential exit routes. He then quickly checked the knife he had hidden, making sure it was secure. He would have to bide his time for the perfect opportunity. Ian had a gun, and that won over a knife every time.

They ate in silence, Ian watching Danny's every move. Once finished, Ian quickly removed the dishes then went to one of the doors that led off the living area. "You should go rest. You'll feel better after a sleep."

Danny stood and made his way into the bedroom. The room held a big bed and had its own en suit. The Parkers certainly hadn't skimped on the luxuries. Danny wasn't sure he wanted to let his guard down. If he slept he would be vulnerable, but he was so exhausted, his body screaming for rest. His chest felt tight, and if he was going to make an escape attempt, he needed to be rested.

He walked over and sat on the bed, "thank you Ian."

Ian walked over and stood by Danny's side. Then cupped his hand down Danny's head and rested it on the back of his neck, causing Danny to tense, and his breathing to noticeably increase. "It's fine babe. I won't hurt you again, not if you behave. I love you. Just get some rest." He then walked out of the room, leaving the door open so he could keep an eye on Danny.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: More creepy Ian and the team catch a break. **

**Chapter Four**

Danny started to wake, and for a second he forgot where he was, until the unfamiliar scent reached his nose, and the wind rattled the windows. He slowly opened his eyes, and froze as he saw Ian sat in the corner where he had been watching him sleep.

"You slept for a long time." Ian said gently, "do you feel better?"

Danny slowly sat up in bed and glanced out the window. It was starting to get dark. He really had slept for a long time. The team would be going out of their minds with worry and he hoped someone had managed to collect Grace from school. "Yeah, I do feel better."

"That's good, why don't you come out into the living area. I'll get us a beer, we can talk." Ian said leaving the room. Danny quickly checked that the knife was still safe then followed Ian out. As he walked past the window he noticed the car was gone.

"Where's the car, Ian?"

"I moved it while you were sleeping, didn't want anyone seeing it, so I dumped it. Don't worry, once you feel better, I'll go into town, get another then we can leave the island as soon as its time for Grace to come back. You're from Jersey right? We could go back there."

"Yeah that could work." Danny played along now, very disappointed that his main escape transportation was gone. If he did manage to get away from Ian, he was looking at a very long walk to get help.

Ian handed him a beer. Danny took it and chose a seat next to a large potted plant. When Ian wasn't looking, he quickly emptied some of his drink into it. There was no way he was going to get drunk, but with any luck he could get Ian to drink a fair bit, and lower his guard.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Steve exited the hospital, his left arm in a sling, and saw Chin waiting for him outside. "Let's go." He said jumping in the passenger seat. "How long ago did the report come in?"

Chin, who had dropped off a new phone to Steve at the hospital, had called Steve the second the report of a shooting in a car park had come through with the description of Ian and Danny. He had hung up the phone to Kono only seconds before and she located the Camaro in the same car park. "It happened just over an hour ago, but HPD were only just able to talk to the guy. He's stable, a thigh wound."

"So we can't follow the Camaro now, but at least we know they are headed north. Where is he headed, Chin?"

"I don't know, but we'll work it out. Kono's on scene. Grace is staying with the Parkers, and we have arranged for an HPD car to sit on the property. In case Ian attempts to go there, which we think is unlikely. We will be there in fifteen minutes. What did the doctor say about your shoulder?"

"What we already knew, it's a through and through. They cleaned and stitched it, and I've to wear the sling for a week."

"You gonna actually listen to them?" Chin questioned, knowing full well Steve would ditch the sling at the first opportunity.

"I'll wear it till we get a better lead on Danny." Steve compromised. "How was Grace holding up?"

"Worried and scared, but she's Danny's daughter, so was putting on a brave face." Chin replied. Grace had gone through so much in the first attack. Knowing her dad was in the hands of the mad man that nearly killed him only weeks before, was bound to scare the poor child senseless.

"I'll check the car out, and then I want to go see her. Make sure she's ok." Steve sighed.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

An hour later Kono pulled her car up outside the Parkers home, Steve in the passenger seat. Chin had gone back to the Palace to look through traffic cameras, leaving the other two to check on Grace.

Mr. Parker greeted them at the door and showed them into the living area, where the girls were sat attempting to do their homework.

"Uncle Steve." Grace cried as she saw them enter.

"Hey, Kido, how you holding up?" Steve said wrapping his good arm around Grace's shoulder.

"I want Danno, have you found him yet?" Grace said struggling to hold back the tears.

"Not yet Grace, but I promise you, we will find them."

"Is your shoulder ok? Auntie Kono told me Ian hurt you." Grace asked concerned.

"I'm fine Gracie, thanks to your dad." Steve reassured then turned to the Parkers. "Thank you so much for watching Grace."

"It's the least we can do. After all, we brought that mad man into everyone's lives." Mrs. Parker replied. "Besides Grace is good company for Marley."

Their conversation was interrupted by Kono's phone ringing, "hey cuz, you find any thing?" Steve listened to one half of the conversation hoping that Chin had managed to narrow down the search area. "Ok, keep us updated." And she hung up.

Steve moved over to join her, "did Chin get anything?"

"He spotted the stolen car headed north on the H2, but can't find it on any cameras past Wahaiwa."

"Well that narrows it down some." Steve sighed.

"I'm sorry, Commander, I don't mean to pry, but I couldn't help hearing that you spotted the car by Wahaiwa." Mr. Parker said approaching the pair.

"Yeah but we still don't know where they're headed." Kono sadly replied.

"It may be a long shot, but I may have an idea as to where he is taking the Detective."

"Where? We'll take any leads?" Steve asked desperate to get his friend back.

"We own a cabin up there. It was my father's, we don't use it much, but I could never bring myself to sell it. We went up there just after we employed Ian, and he came with us. He took Marley fishing on the lake, said he really liked being surrounded by nature." Mr. Parker explained.

"That sounds like a real possibility. Somewhere he could lie low, but is familiar with. We need to check it out." Steve said, turning to Kono, who was already on her phone to Chin.

"Grace can stay with us as long as you need her to. She can borrow some of Marley's clothes, we'd like to look after her so you can all do what you do best, find her father and bring him home to her safe." Mrs. Parker said.

"Thank you." Steve said then turned to Grace, "Gracie, are you ok to stay here?"

"If it means you can go find Danno, then yes, I just want him home, Uncle Steve." Grace replied. Marley walked over and took hold of Graces hand.

"I'll look after Grace, Sir, she can borrow my favourite pjs. Just go find Mr. Williams."

"We really appreciate this." Steve said placing a soft kiss on Graces forehead.

"Chin's going to meet us up there." Kono stated. "He's arranging HPD back up."

"Ok, let's go bring our boy home." Steve said exiting the house.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: This Chapter is a bit earlier than my every other day schedual but TheDogo has beat me into submission for an early update. **

**The team are on their way but will they be too late?**

**Chapter Five**

Ian passed Danny a third beer and sank down onto the chair arm beside Danny. Danny glanced at the flower pot, and worried that the soil was now very damp. He wondered if it was possible for a plant to get drunk. If it was, the poor thing was probably going to keel over any second. But his plan was so far working, Ian had definitely relaxed more, and the gun was tucked down his waist band.

"Maybe we should call it a night, we could go fishing tomorrow?" Ian suggested and moved his arm along the back of the chair.

Danny felt trapped and tried to shift slightly in his chair. He really wanted to just bolt from the room, but knew he would be dead before he made it to the door. "Yeah, maybe, fishing could be good. Why don't you go to bed? I'm not tired after my long nap."

"Babe, you should get plenty of rest." Ian said running his hand against Danny's back, and Danny couldn't help but leap to his feet. "What are you doing?" Ian yelled, now jumpy, and pulled the gun out from his waistband.

"I just...Ian I need time. You hurt me, and it will take time to forgive you fully. I'm not ready to get close yet." Danny said trying to calm Ian down.

"No you're lying. It's him, isn't it? Your partner?" Ian spat, the gun shaking wildly. "He has a temper too you know? Broke my jaw. I should have killed him when I had the chance."

"It's not him, it's you, Ian. You need to calm down. I just need time, this has all happened so suddenly." Danny said attempting to back away, but Ian came towards him. So much for letting his guard down, Ian was now angry, and drunk.

"You're lying to me. You don't want to be with me, do you?" Ian shouted and stepped closer to Danny. "How could I be so stupid? You were playing me all along weren't you? Just to keep your precious partner alive?" Ian waved the gun in Danny's face, allowing him to seize the opportunity. Danny grabbed a hold of Ian's shaking wrist and twisted around out of the guns line of fire. His back was against Ian's front, and he kicked back connecting with Ian's knee, causing the knife to fall out from his trouser leg and clatter to the floor.

Ian recovered his balance quickly and wrapped his other arm around Danny's body, while attempting to pull his gun arm away from Danny's vice like grip. The two wrestled that way for several seconds, and Danny could feel his energy fading fast. He attempted to elbow Ian in the ribs, but Ian absorbed the impact without flinching. Ian managed to force his gun arm lower, and as he did so his finger caught the trigger and the gun fired, the bullet hitting Danny's right thigh and tearing through his flesh.

Danny let out a gasp as his leg gave way and he fell lopsided on to one knee, Ian still wrapped around him. Danny daren't let go of Ian's gun hand, knowing if he did, Ian would finish him off. As they continued to wrestle Danny saw the knife lying on the floor between his legs, and managed to reach down with his left arm and grab it. Bringing it up, he plunged it into Ian's upper arm, the only place he could reach.

Ian screamed out and his grip on the gun faltered enough for Danny to grab it and swing around, gun trained on Ian, knife still in his left hand. "Stay where you are Ian, or I won't hesitate to put a bullet in you."

"No you wouldn't do that." Ian said clutching at his arm.

"Try me." Danny said firing the gun just inches in front of Ian's feet, causing him to stagger back. "You stabbed me in the back and left me for dead, and now you abduct me. I have no problem putting a bullet in your head, but I'd rather you rot in jail for your crimes."

Danny looked down at his thigh, blood was running down both the front and back, the bullet had luckily gone straight through. He gauged, by the amount of blood seeping down his leg, it hadn't hit anything major. He carefully limped into the kitchen area gun still trained on Ian, and grabbed a towel and threw it to him. "Wrap that around your arm. Stop the bleeding." Danny demanded then did the same to his leg. It was a rush job as he didn't want to take his eyes of Ian. He then looked around, trying to decide what to do next. No one knew where they were, he was going to have to get help himself.

There was no phone line to the cabin, and no mobiles. Danny sighed as he resigned himself to the long trek up the dirt track, back to the main road. The question was, should he take Ian with him, or try and secure him. Realising he didn't want to spend another second in Ian's presence, he grabbed the toaster off the unit and used the knife to slice through the power cord.

"Get down on your knees and put your hands behind your head." Danny ordered as he moved closer to Ian. He cautiously placed the gun in his waist band then grabbed a hold of Ian's wrists, forced them behind his back, and bound them together with the cord. Instantly feeling better, now Ian was restrained. "Ok, get up and get into the bathroom." Danny said pulling the gun again and replacing the knife back into his sock.

Ian begrudgingly pushed himself up to his feet and entered the bathroom. The room was small with no windows, the perfect temporary cell. "You gonna lock me in here?" He spat.

"Sure am, just like you locked my daughter and Marley up. But don't worry Ian, I will be back with reinforcements, and you'll soon be back in jail where you belong." He slammed the door shut and managed to barricade it.

Danny searched the kitchen cupboards and was relieved to find a basic first aid kit. He was able to pack some gauze into the two holes in his thigh, and then wrap a bandage around it. He headed to the front door and sighed as the fresh, crisp, evening air hit him. It was getting dark now, and also windy and raining. He was beyond exhausted from his brief struggle with Ian, and his chest ached along with the burning in his thigh, but he didn't have any choice. His Ohana would be worried about him, Grace would be scared. He had to let them know he was ok. So taking a deep breath he started to limp back up the track, away from the cabin, hoping to make it a good way before it was pitch black.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Danny made it about half the way up the track before it was totally dark, only the moon cast an eerie shadow on the trees around him. The darkness had brought an uneasy feeling with it, and every so often Danny would glance over his shoulder, or spin around, thinking he had heard a noise. The wind and rain wasn't helping, and Danny was soaked to the bone. Now he was regretting not taking Ian with him. What if Ian had managed to escape and was coming after him? Danny had no idea where Ian had dumped the car, was it actually near by, and right now Ian could be catching up to him?

Danny froze as he heard a noise then spun around, squinting into the darkness. The noise got louder, but Danny was too tired, and panicked, to be able to work out from what direction it was coming, but he was able to distinguish what the noise was. It was an engine, definitely an engine, getting louder second by second. Ian had got loose and was now on the search for Danny. He was a sitting target on the track, so he limped off the track into the surrounding trees, trying to hide. As the noise got louder, Danny's heart raced and he climbed over a large fallen tree. But unable to lift his wounded leg properly it snagged on some bark that was sticking out, and he lost his balance, falling hard onto his right side. Danny felt the snap of his healing rib as the wind was knocked from his lungs. He lay hidden behind the tree, fighting to get his breathing back under control, as the sound of the engine grew closer and closer.

**TBC**

**Now do i wait til wed to post like it was supposed to be or post in 2 days. Lol. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: of course I wouldn't make you wait too long. Here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter Six**

Danny lay hidden behind the large trunk of the fallen tree, and took small shallow breaths, attempting to ride out the pain in his chest. His heart was racing, and he felt the adrenaline spike through his body. He heard the engine get louder, and then he realised the direction the engine was coming from. It was coming from the main road, and it wasn't just one engine, it was several.

Attempting to take a deeper breath, Danny was relieved when air flooded his lungs and eased the burning pain. He was sure his rib had re broken, but so far his lung seemed intact. He dragged himself to his feet and attempted to make it back to the track, stumbling over fallen branches in a desperate attempt to flag down help. But he was too late, and the convoy of rescuers had already moved past his location. Only their rear lights could be seen, and as Danny stood in the middle of the track, waving his arms, they continued around the bend out of sight.

Past the point of total exhaustion, Danny collapsed to his knees then had to quickly sit back as pain shot through his thigh, and he felt the warmth as blood started to flow once more. "Good one Williams." he cursed himself and ran his hand through his hair, only for it to come away slick with blood. He realised he must have hit his head in his fall. In the dim moonlight he could see his blood stained leg, and the dirt covering the bandage from his tumble over the log, his clothes water logged.

Feeling the exhaustion spread to every cell in his body he dragged himself over to a tree, and propped himself up. Shivering, as the temperature began to drop now the sun had been set for a while. Deciding he would rest there, before attempting to walk back towards the cabin and help, he closed his eyes, desperately hoping that once the team realised he wasn't at the cabin they would come in search of him.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

The team, along with several HPD officers and SWAT, pulled up outside the cabin and immediately encircled it. Lights were on in the living area, indicating someone was there when they shouldn't be. Steve, minus the sling as he had promised, took point at the door. Giving the command they stormed the cabin, with shouts of 5-0 and Danny's name. They quickly cleared the living and kitchen area, acutely aware of the blood on the floor. The three bedrooms were next, and then they all converged on the bathroom with the door wedged shut.

"Danny, you in there?" Steve yelled, and was disappointed when he received no answer. Thoughts of his friend lying on the bathroom floor, covered in blood, rushed through his mind.

He nodded to Chin to remove the chair, and as Kono pushed open the door, Steve headed in and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him. Ian was lying, hands bound in front of him, his shoulder obviously dislocated. Around him were empty pill packets, and a pool of vomit. Steve knelt down and checked for a pulse, but judging by the grey colour to Ian's skin, he knew he wouldn't find one.

"What the hell happened? Where's Danny?" Kono asked, taking in the scene.

"My guess is Danny managed to take control. Tied Ian up, and locked him in here. Looks like Ian dislocated his shoulder so he could slip his bound hands in front of him, then raided the drug cabinet."

"He overdosed?" Chin questioned.

"Yeah, looks like it." Steve said rising to his feet and walking back into the living area. He observed the blood spatter, and the bloody bullet that had been driven into the floor after it had travelled through Danny's flesh.

"So if Danny took control, where is he?" Kono asked worriedly.

"He probably headed back up the track in search of help."

"But we didn't pass him, Steve." Chin pointed out.

"If he was worried Ian might manage to break free, he wouldn't have stuck to the track. He probably headed into the forest a little. We most likely drove right past him. Come on we need to start a search party." Steve said rushing from the cabin.

"Everyone, listen up," Steve yelled to get HPD and SWAT's attention. "We think Detective Williams is trying to make his way back to the road, via the cover of the forest. We need to spread out and start searching for him. Now I'm pretty sure he has been shot."

"What?" Kono asked surprised.

"There is too much blood to just be from the knife wound Ian had, and the bullet in the floor was bloody, indicating someone was shot. I didn't see any holes in Ian." He explained to her before continuing to address the crowd. "I don't know how badly he was hurt, but we do know that he is recovering from a serious lung injury, so was already weak. The faster we find him the better."

Immediately everyone started to spread out, looking for signs of their missing detective. Chin returned from his car and passed flashlights to both Steve and Kono. "I called for an ambulance. It's going to wait at the track entrance until we know where it's needed."

"Good thinking." Steve said then bent down, shining his light on a spot just in front of him.

"You got something." Kono asked joining him.

"Yeah, bloodspots." Steve sighed, realising it supported his theory of Danny being hit.

"Well if he's hurt he can't of gone too far, Ian was still warm, so can't have been dead too long." Chin said helping Steve up and seeing him flinch as pain shot through his shoulder. "You should put your sling back on."

"I will, when we find Danny." Steve promised then started to walk along the track, his flashlight shining into the forest for signs of his best friend.

Thirty minutes later they were still following Danny's trail along the side of the track, the occasional drop of blood confirming they were headed in the right direction.

"I think his leg is hurt." Steve declared.

"What makes you say that?" Chin wondered.

"The scuff marks on the track. He's dragging his right leg." Steve said pointing out the area on the track.

"Good eye." Chin replied as they continued on around the bend.

"Guys, what's that?" Kono said shining her flashlight up the track its beam hit a large mass next to a tree.

The two men cast their beams alongside Kono's and they were able to make out the shape. They had found their missing team member, slumped against the tree, looking unconscious.

**TBC**

***takes cover***


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: thank you all so much for the reviews. **

**Chapter Seven**

Steve was the first to reach Danny with his fast sprint. Chin had already pulled out his phone to direct the ambulance they had on stand by.

Steve nervously dropped to Danny's side and felt at his neck for a pulse, only to startle him awake. Danny attempted to grab the gun from his waist band.

"Easy, brah." Kono said relieving Danny of the gun. "It's just us. You're safe now."

"I left Ian at the cabin." Danny said as a shiver ran through his body.

"We found him, Danny. You did good bud. Now let's get you taken care of." Steve said attempting to examine Danny's leg.

"It's a through and through. I packed it best I could." Danny explained, "How's the shoulder?" He added after seeing Steve's awkward movements.

"It's fine, Danny. I've been patched up. Now it's your turn." Steve said relieved as the ambulance pulled up and Jonah and Ani jumped out.

"Where's Grace?" Danny asked concerned, realising that all three of his team members were by his side.

"We left her with the Parkers, Danny. She wanted us all out looking for you. Marley is taking good care of her. Grace has a good friend there." Kono smiled.

"Yeah, just as good as mine," Danny said resting his head back and closing his eyes.

"Hey, no sleeping Danno, Ani and Jonah are here to check you out." Steve said giving Danny's shoulder a little shake, causing Danny to groan and press his hand to his rib.

"Hey Danny, you ok there?" Jonah asked as he slid into the spot Kono had just vacated.

"Think I re broke my rib." Danny answered. "I fell trying to hide, ironically from help."

"From help?" Steve asked.

"I heard the engine and wondered if Ian had got free. I realised too late it was help." Danny explained as another shiver ran through his body.

"We'll check out that rib, and your leg soon Danny." Ani said bringing over her medical kit. "I want to check your vitals first, and if they are ok we will move you into the bus."

"That's a good idea." Steve said moving over so Ani could get in, but not leaving his friends side. "He's freezing, do you have a blanket?"

Jonah nodded and left to retrieve the blanket while Ani checked Danny's vitals. "Ok Danny, your BP is a bit on the low side, I think you're in a bit of shock, but all in all things could be a lot worse. How about we get you into the bus and warmed up. I'd like to start some fluids and get you to the hospital so they can clean up that wound properly."

"I just want to go home, I'm really, really, tired. I just want to sleep." Danny replied his eyes closed again.

"You can sleep on the way to the hospital, Danno. Now come on let's get you up." Steve said moving to help Danny up, and obviously wincing as it pulled his shoulder.

"Er...Steve. Maybe you should let us do that." Chin said forcing Steve to step back as he took over his place. Jonah passed Ani the blanket then moved to Danny's other side, and together they managed to hoist Danny to his feet.

Ani threw the blanket over Danny's shoulders and slowly they walked to the ambulance, Danny now struggling to put any weight through his wounded thigh. Kono moved off to brief the rest of the search party, and take care of the scene, relieved to see that Danny seemed to be doing ok.

Inside the ambulance Danny was lowered on to the gurney, and more blankets were piled on top as he started to shiver violently. Chin started to exit the ambulance and placed his hand on Steve's good shoulder. "Kono and I will take care of everything. You take care of him."

Steve nodded and turned to watch the medics care for his friend. Under the lights of the ambulance Danny looked extremely pale, and there was a cut to Danny's right temple, dried, crusted blood plastered to the side of his face.

Ani was busy cleaning the inside of Danny's arm so she could insert a cannula, and Jonah was cutting away the bandage and trousers on Danny's wounded leg. Danny's eyes were closed and his breathing slightly laboured, but he was obviously still awake. "How you doing, Danno?"

"Just peachy, thanks." Danny replied not even attempting to open his eyes. However he did flinch as Ani managed to locate the vein and secure the cannula.

Once she had the fluids running she carefully peeled back some of the blankets and examined Danny's chest. Then she reached into her medical kit and pulled out an oxygen mask, securing it over Danny's face, which did earn an eye opening, and a frown of annoyance.

"I'm just playing it safe, Danny." Ani reassured. "Your lungs sound good, but that rib is definitely re broken, and you're tired. This will just ease the workload on your lungs."

Danny nodded and re closed his eyes, it was obvious to everyone he was totally exhausted. Steve took a seat by Danny's head, and Jonah exited the back of the ambulance so they could make their way to the hospital. Ani remained by Danny's side, occasionally rechecking Danny's vitals and wound. Steve watched on anxiously until Ani caught his eye and smiled at him, "he's ok Steve. Just exhausted, he has done way too much, given that he is still recovering from such a major trauma. We'll get him checked out, and I'd expect at least a one night stay in hospital."

Steve let out a breath. "Thanks Ani. It's been a really long day. Just when he was getting better, starting back at work, this happens."

Ani gave him a sympathetic smile then re checked Danny's vitals.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Steve was relieved to see Dr. Pearce on duty, she hadn't been on shift when he had attended himself earlier that day, but he wanted only the best for his friend.

Ani filled her in on Danny condition as they walked to the trauma room. They reached the door and Dr. Pearce stopped Steve. "Here, I believe you need this." She said handing him a new sling, "I know you were in here earlier with a GSW to the shoulder, and I know none of the staff would have sent you home without one of these, so I'm guessing you lost it on the way. Put it on and go sit down." She ordered, pointing him in the direction of some nearby chairs. "I'll be out as soon as I've reviewed him.

Steve was about to argue but Danny beat him to it, "go sit down, Steve. I'm fine, just tired and in pain. Do what Doc says."

"Ok, but same goes for you, behave buddy." Steve said and headed over to the chairs.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Forty minutes later, Steve had drunk the coffee one of the nurses had brought over, no doubt ordered by Dr. Pearce, and was starting to get antsy for some information. His arm now sat in the sling Dr. Pearce had given him, and he had to admit it already felt better.

Finally, Dr. Pearce emerged from the trauma room, and headed his way. "How's my boy doing, Doc?"

"He's doing fine," she reassured. "I started him on some warm fluids. He's warming up now, and his vitals are stable. X-Rays confirm he re broke his rib, but it's stable and hasn't done any damage to his lung. His oxygen levels are a little lower than I'd like, so I'm keeping him on oxygen for the moment, but I think it's just linked to how tired he is, and the fact that his lung still isn't back to full strength. I've flushed the wound to his thigh, just muscle damage, but the wound was showing signs of infection, so I've started him on some antibiotics to be on the safe side. He's being moved to a room now, so he can rest. I've already asked the nurses to come and get you once they have finished settling him."

"Thanks Doc." Steve said running his good hand through his hair and letting out a sigh.

"No problem, Steve. Now, should I expect his kidnapper in here any time soon?" Dr. Pearce asked remembering what Steve had done to Ian the last time.

"No. The only place he is headed is the morgue. He killed himself. Danny locked him in the bathroom and he managed to overdose. Danny doesn't know, I didn't tell him."

"That's probably best. He needs to rest right now. I'm sure that information can wait until the morning." Dr. Pearce explained.

"Thanks again, Doc. Er... I'd like to stay the night with him."

Dr. Pearce looked at Steve, shocked, "you're asking permission? That has to be a first, is your bullet hole infected?"

Steve laughed, "It's fine. It's just been a long day. Guess I'm not myself."

"Good job I am then. It's a double room, but we won't be using the other bed, I expect to see you making use of it." She smiled.

"Wow, a bed, that's a step up from the recliner." Steve joked.

"Well you don't usually have a hole in your shoulder. Make sure you rest too Steve. That's an order." She said then stood and left him waiting for the nurse to take him to Danny.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: thanks for all the reviews. One more chapter after this. Ekk I haven't even finished one chapter of the next one but I finish work on wed for two weeks so will crack on with it then. **

**Chapter Eight**

Danny woke from a deep sleep but was reluctant to open his eyes. He was finally warm, aware of the blankets piled on top of him, and the bed was surprisingly comfortable despite the rough sheets.

There was a dull ache in his chest, but the pain from his broken rib had obviously been dialled back by a dose of the good stuff. His chest felt tight, and he was grateful for the oxygen that hissed through the nasal cannula that tickled his nose.

He shifted slightly and felt the pull of an IV in the crook of his arm, and the muscle in his thigh spasmed in rebellion to the movement. Danny took a deeper breath then blew it out as the pain receded, and he told himself not to move like that again.

Finally, forcing his eyes open, he saw that it was early morning, the sun just starting to creep through the small gap between the curtains. He had slept straight through the night, but he still felt exhausted. He slowly looked around the room. He barely remembered being moved there the night before. The room was fairly large and as he turned his head to his right, he saw the second bed in the room, and realised Steve was lying asleep in it. He racked his mind to remember the last time he had seen Steve. Out on the track, Steve had said his shoulder was ok. Danny was sure Steve had ridden to the hospital with him, so what happened to land Steve in a hospital bed next to him?

Clearing his dry throat he tried to get Steve's attention, "St...Steve."

The Navy SEAL's eyes shot open, and he propelled himself off the bed and to Danny's side, "Danno are you ok? Do you need anything?"

"Whoa, down boy. I just wanted to know if you were ok, have you been admitted?" Danny asked looking to Steve's wrist for a tell tale hospital band.

"What? No I haven't been admitted. Why would you...oh, the bed. It was empty and I wanted to stay the night with you. Dr. Pearce said I should use it." Steve explained, while helping Danny to sit up.

"So you're really ok, your shoulder? I though Ian was gonna kill you."

"It's fine. Just aches a bit. I'm fine, thanks to you. You stopped him. Now what about you? How are you feeling?" Steve asked sitting in the chair at the side of Danny.

"I feel like I could sleep for a week, my chest is really tight, and my thigh is throbbing. Considering my last run in with Ian, I'd say I'm good."

Steve gave a sad smile, "yeah, you got lucky this time."

"Lucky? Luck Steven had noting to do with it. It was my brilliance at hostage negotiation and experience working with a crazy partner. I know how to handle mad men. Did they send Ian back to jail?"

Steve attempted to break the news to his friend gently. "Err, no Danny. When we got to the cabin Ian...Ian was dead."

"What?" Danny replied shocked and confused, "how? I stabbed him in the arm when we were wrestling for the gun, but it had stopped bleeding, he was ok."

"He raided the cabinet in the bathroom and overdosed." Steve explained and watched as his friends face fell, and he starred down into his lap.

"I...I...shouldn't have shut him in there. I didn't think... I just wanted to get help." Danny said still not looking up.

"Danny, you weren't to know." Steve said laying his hand on Danny's forearm. "You needed help, and I don't blame you for not wanting to take him with you."

"I bound his hands, did he slip them?" Danny said finally looking up and making eye contact with Steve.

"No, he dislocated his shoulder so he could get his hands round in front of him. He was desperate Danny, he knew what he had done, and probably finally realised that he could never have you. Please don't beat yourself up over it. He almost killed you, he took you hostage. He doesn't deserve another second of our thoughts. We can all move on now he is gone. Focus on getting you fully fit."

"Yeah, yeah you're right." Danny whispered, but Steve could tell he wasn't convinced. "When can I go home?" He asked changing the conversation.

"Hopefully, tomorrow. Dr. Pearce has you on some IV antibiotics as your leg was infected. And I think she wants to keep you on oxygen for a while longer, all that heavy breathing you must have done has strained your healing lung."

Danny nodded, "What about Grace? Is she still with the Parkers? You said she was with them right?"

"Yeah she is. I called them last night and they woke Grace so I could speak to her and tell her you were ok. They are gonna drop her by later and she can stay with me tonight. Chin's gonna stay with you." Steve explained.

"I don't need a babysitter. Ian's dead, he can't hurt me any more. What time are they bringing Grace round? I really need to see my daughter." Danny said tears forming in his eyes.

"It's still early Danno, I'll call them in a bit, and I'm sure they will bring her right over. Just try and get some rest 'til then, you still look shattered. Try not to think about it too much. Not yet."

Danny sank back into his pillows and pulled the blanket up higher. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he braced his broken rib with his hand then let it out with a shudder. "I was scared, Steve. That man almost killed me, almost took me away from Grace, and there he was again. Wanting to touch me, I thought he was going to kill you, kill me."

"I know bud." Steve said squeezing his shoulder.

"Is it wrong that I'm glad he's dead? I mean, I feel bad I left him with the means to do it, but I'm relieved he's gone." Danny said looking to Steve for support.

"After what he put you through, no it's not wrong at all Danno. At least we can all get some closure now."

"Yeah," Danny sighed. "I'm just tired, and fed up of hospitals. I'm being stupid."

"No, you're not. But you are tired. Go back to sleep. I'll have Grace here before you know it. And one of us is gonna stay with you for a bit, no arguments. You're gonna need some help for a while, and after this latest scare, we all need to make sure you and Grace are ok."

"Thanks, Steve." Danny said then closed his eyes. "You can go back to your bed now." He added.

"I'm up now. I think I'll just stay right here, if that's ok with you?" Steve said making himself comfy in the chair right by Danny's bed, and straightening out his sling.

"Mmmmm. Thanks for finding me Steve." Danny mumbled as he dropped back off to sleep.

"No problem partner. Thanks for saving my life." Steve replied, but he was sure Danny was asleep before he finished his sentence.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: A massive thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. Thanks to all the guest reviews. As always a big thanks to wenwalke for all her help. **

**Here is the final chapter. **

**Chapter Nine**

"Are you sure he's ok, Uncle Steve?" Grace asked concerned as she walked down the hospital hallway, hand in hand with her Uncle.

"Yes, Grace. Your dad is doing well. Dr. Pearce just wants to keep him on antibiotics and oxygen until the morning. Then we can take him home. I'm gonna come stay with you for a bit, if that's ok? I figured with your dad's bum leg, and my bum shoulder, between us we can muddle through, plus you can wait on us hand and foot." Steve joked.

"You mean you will both sit watching the game, while I bring you beer." Grace laughed.

"That could certainly be one activity." Steve smiled.

Steve stopped at the end of the hallway that lead to Danny's room. He had received the message that the Parkers had arrived with Grace and run down to meet her, and walk her up to her father's room. Both Chin and Kono were with Danny, keeping him company. Danny had been on the quiet side since he woken again, and Steve could tell he was still trying to work through what had happened.

"Grace, your dad has had a really rough time, and he's trying to work through it. He might need some time, and plenty of hugs, 'till he is back to his usual self." Steve explained.

"I can do that Uncle Steve, don't worry, I'll have Danno back to his ranting self before you know it." Grace smiled.

"Oh, I'll look forward to that." Steve said rolling his eyes then leading Grace into Danny's room.

"Hey Monkey." Danny said with a smile on his face as his daughter entered the room.

"It's soooo good to see you, Danno." Grace said moving straight to her father's side. Just like her Uncle Steve had told her, her father looked ok. He was sat up in bed, the nasal cannula tucked under his nose. He was wearing a t-shirt and shorts, a bandage wrapped around his thigh. Careful not to hurt her father she climbed up onto the bed and wrapped him in a hug, his arms engulfing her.

As they finished their hug, Grace moved back, but refused to leave her father's side. "So Uncle Steve is gonna come and stay with us for a few days. It's gonna be so fun."

"He is Monkey, but fun isn't the word I have in mind for it." Danny joked.

"It will be, Danno. Uncle Steve already has it planned. You two can watch a game while I take care of you both, and bring you beers." Grace beamed and Steve winced, certain that his partner wouldn't actually approve of that idea.

"You, bring us beer?" Danny said then looked at Steve. "You want my daughter to fetch us beer while we watch a game. You Neanderthal," he paused, "you can't watch a game without beer and chips. She needs to bring us chips too." He added giving Grace a wink, and she gave a small laugh as a look of relief swept over Steve's face.

"How about we bring the beer, chips and pizza, plus soda for Grace, and we all watch the game tomorrow night." Kono suggested.

"That sounds like a plan." Chin agreed.

"Sure, that sounds good." Danny said with a small smile. He knew all his friends had been worried sick about him, and they were still concerned about how he was handling everything. But now he had been reunited with Grace he felt a million times better, and he just wanted to get home, get well, and get back to work.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Danny was happy to be surrounded by his best friends. His daughter sat snuggled up beside him. His thigh was still rather sore, and he hated the crutches Dr. Pearce had discharged him with, and ordered him to use for two weeks. He had tried to ditch them several times during the day since his discharge that morning, but someone would usually end up yelling at him for it.

As arranged, Kono and Chin had just arrived to spend the evening, and Danny was now sat on his couch with his leg resting on the coffee table. Steve had also been ordered to the couch while the cousins sorted the drinks.

"Here you go." Kono said passing both Danny and Grace a root beer as Chin passed Steve an actual beer.

"Err... Kono, I think you gave me the wrong beer. This is one of Grace's." Danny said attempting to pass her back the beer.

"Actually, no, that one's yours, brah. You're still on antibiotics and pain meds, so no beer yet." Kono replied smugly.

"Are you serious? After all I've been through I can't have one lousy beer?" Danny asked disappointed.

"No, Danno, not till you finish your meds. You don't want your leg to get worse, do you?" Grace asked innocently, and Danny couldn't resist her big brown eyes.

"Fine," Danny sulked. "But why does Steve get one, aren't you taking meds for your shoulder?"

"Nope, I'm med free." Steve said then took a long drag from his beer, as Danny scowled at him.

"Cheer up, brah. We at least got the pizza from your favourite place." Chin said passing Danny a box.

"No pineapple?"

"No pineapple." Kono reassured.

"Good 'cos that's just wrong." Danny ranted.

"So wrong," Grace chirped up, and the others all smiled. It was good to see Danny getting back to his usual self. They all expected it to be a while before Danny was fully over the hell that Ian had inflicted on him, and it was obvious that Danny still held a small part of himself responsible for Ian's death. But between them, Steve, Chin, and Kono had worked out a schedule to help support Danny, and make sure he and Grace were both ok.

Chin and Kono had also secretly agreed between themselves to keep a close eye on Steve. He had also been through hell, finding Danny after Ian's attack, and then being shot himself. It hadn't escaped their notice how little time Steve spent in Danny's kitchen. Still they knew both men were strong and just needed time to work though everything, and for time to heal their wounds. They would both be right by their sides helping them through it.

**THE END**


End file.
